The disclosure generally relates to messaging systems, and particularly to automatic generation of social message stream content.
There are a wide range of messaging systems that allow account holders to exchange, broadcast, or multicast messages. These messaging systems also provide ways for account holders to view messages created by others, as well as respond to those messages. Often these messaging systems are time sequenced, with the most recent messages appearing first, interest sequenced, with the messages of greatest interest to the account holder appearing first, or some combination thereof.
Generally, the messaging system provides each account holder with a personal platform for publishing and receiving messages. In some systems, this personalized platform categorizes messages into one or more streams of messages where the account holder chooses which messages appear in any given stream. Typically, there are a few different ways an account holder can include a message in one of their streams. Account holders can create a new message themselves, and they can copy (or repost) some or all of a message that has appeared in another account's stream. A messaging system may also allow this selection process to occur at the account level, such that an account holder can choose to receive in a stream all of the messages published by another account holder.
Using these mechanisms, these messaging systems allow an account holder to infinitely curate their streams to include only those messages they want to receive. For those account holders, allowing such fine-tuning provides major advantages, as once a stream has been set up, from then on the messaging system will automatically populate the stream with whatever messages they have indicated they wish to receive.
However, curating a message stream is a daunting task for a new or inexperienced account holder. Manually removing messages and account holders from a stream takes time and effort. Merely identifying that potential accounts of interest for a user is not a trivial task, and search functions that identify messages or accounts require sophisticated logic to work correctly, and still requires input on the part of the account holder to be used to their full effect. Often, new or inexperienced account holders are uninterested in the messaging system because the amount of time and effort required to make their own personalized streams reflect their interest outweighs their ability or interest to curate it as desired.